


Emrys smiled

by NoTearsFalling



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Merlin doesn't need magic to be a badass, Merlin doesn't use magic in this, Merlin is So Done (Merlin), Merlin punches a man in this one, Mordred hero worships Merlin just a little, This Is Fine, but - Freeform, for good reason, is this just another excuse for me to show off how awesome I think Merlin is?, let’s be real I’m projecting onto Mordred, merlin defends a child because he's a GOOD duck, yes. yes it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoTearsFalling/pseuds/NoTearsFalling
Summary: Merlin punches a knight in defense of a child. That's it, that's the whole fic.
Relationships: Knights of the Round Table & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Mordred (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Emrys smiled

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To be a good servant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229517) by [riverray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverray/pseuds/riverray). 



> This is based on the first scene from "To be a good servant" by riverray. Their fic went a totally different direction, but that first scene sparked this idea in my head. I totally recommend that fic though because it has George and Merlin praying pranks, and we LOVE that for them.
> 
> Oh also in this universe Arthur is king, magic is unbanned, and Mordred and Morgana are good, Merlin is still a servant is this fic but you can assume he gets promoted real fast ;)

The day started, as it should surprise no one, with Merlin running after Arthur. They had decided to visit a neighboring king, King Rodrick, who had taken over for his father in the past year after his death. Having waited a proper amount of time for the mourning period to end, Arthur had planned to visit him to re-establish their trade agreements with updates concerning the trade of magical items that were now legal in Camelot again. Lancelot and Elyan had stayed behind with his wife, Queen Quinevere, and his sister, Princess Morgana, in order to protect them as they ruled the kingdom in his absence. The other knights of the round table, however, took the journey with him. And Merlin of course.

Which left Merlin at the present moment, bringing Arthur’s bags to his chambers in King Rodrick’s castle and running after Arthur _as per usual_. Merlin rolled his eyes behind Arthur’s back at his rapid demands. _”Put those bags there, Merlin.”_ and _”Get me a new tunic for the meeting with King Rodrick, I can’t be late. No not that one idiot.”_ and _"Merlin, if you knock over one more thing then **so help me—”**_

Merlin often knocked into things intentionally to relieve tense situations, to distract Arthur from his magical pranks, or to subtly foil some asssasination plot, but unfortunately this was not one of those times. He was almost as annoyed by it as Arthur. _You’d think Destiny would have given me some more natural grace as ‘the most powerful warlock on earth,’ but apparently that’s just too much to ask, huh?_

But finally, _finally_ after ten minutes that felt like an eternity, Arthur was properly outfitted in a new Camelot-red shirt while his sword belted properly in place.

“So now what?” Merlin huffed, only now getting the opportunity to catch his breath after getting everything done to Arthur’s particular taste.

Arthur raised his eyebrows at him as if Merlin was stupid. (Which, hey, was not fair. At least _Merlin_ was smart enough to learn how to raise only one eyebrow while Arthur was stuck with two.) “Now, _Mer_ lin, you go run off and help the other knights get situated.”

“Don’t you need me to serve you in the throne room?” Merlin asked, confused, purposely not addressing Arthur as sire as he should have.

“This is just an initial greeting not a banquet. I can take care of myself, Merlin.” Arthur rolled his eyes as if Merlin should know better. Merlin purposely did not point out the fact that Arthur still couldn’t handle his shirt laces properly and had literally just had to have his life saved by Merlin’s magic on the way here. No, Merlin did not point this out, but he _did_ raise his right eyebrow dramatically which basically gave the same message. Arthur scowled back at him, “Just go find a way to make yourself useful for once, idiot.”

“Royal prat.” Merlin muttered just as he exited the room. From the indignant squawk Merlin heard behind him and the metallic thud he heard (from what was probably a goblet hitting the door after he shut it), Merlin guessed that Arthur had heard him as he had intended him too. He paused a moment to look back at the door with a smile before shaking his head and laughing, turning away to stride quickly down the hall before Arthur could decide to chase after him.

But of course, his good mood just couldn’t last, could it? As he rounded a few corners in search of a servant who he could help out, he came across a young boy struggling to carry a full load of what appeared to be a grown man’s freshly-cleaned laundry. He couldn’t have been older than 10 years old at the very most. Just as he looked to be about to spill the clothes all over the ground, Merlin quickly strode forward and pulled the whole lot out of his arms to balance on his left hip while using his right hand to prevent the boy from falling over.

“Careful there! Looks like you might want to get some help with this in the future.” Merlin grinned gently at the boy as he got his footing back.

The boy smiled up meekly at him, looking for all the world like a young Mordred with his curly dark hair, save for the fact that his eyes were a dark brown rather than Mordred’s distinctive blue. The sight of his tentative smile made Merlin’s paternal instincts flair up immediately as they usually did when the younger servants needed help around the castle. The boy shuffled his feet nervously. “Um, thank you for the help. Can I have the basket back now?”

“Actually I’m visiting from Camelot, and my master just asked me to go find something to do while he’s off in a meeting with your king. So why don’t I help you get this where it needs to go?” Merlin rearranged the basket on his hip more comfortably before holding out his hand, “My name is Merlin by the way, what’s yours?”

“I’m Asher.” The boy took his hand and shook it gratefully, “And I’d be really grateful for the help. I serve Sir Dain. His room is just a few halls down. Who do you serve?”

Merlin kept pace with Asher as he started walking down the hall, making sure to shorten his stride as he was much taller and didn’t want to force the boy to keep up, “I serve King Arthur as his personal manservant. We’re visiting from Camelot as I said, to strengthen our trade agreements. Though you probably already know that, being a servant here and all.”

Asher’s eyes widened, and he almost stumbled for a moment before managing to catch himself and hurry to Merlin’s side. He looked up at him in awe, “You're a manservant to a king?”

“I sure am! He’s a wonderful king.” Merlin proclaimed happily before looking overdramatically around the empty hall as if looking for eavesdroppers and leaning in conspiratorially to whisper, “Though between you and me he can be a bit of a royal prat sometimes.”

Asher giggled as his joke, just as Merlin was hoping he would, shoulders shaking as he tried to suppress them. “You can’t say that!”

“But I just did, didn’t I?” Merlin winked at Asher, setting off another round of giggles.

Soon though Asher managed to reign himself in before coming to the end of the hall they were currently in. He paused for a second, and his whole demeanor changed. Asher seemed to fold in on himself, shuffling his feet again in a nervous gesture, before turning to whisper to Merlin, “Um, Sir Dain isn’t very friendly, so just try to be quiet. Hopefully he’ll ignore you.”

Merlin frowned as this and was about to ask what he meant by that when Asher knocked on the door quickly, as if forcing his body into action before whatever was going on in his mind could stop him. There were loud stomping footsteps on the other side of the door before it swung open. The man that stood there seemed to rival Percival in height. He was not quite as muscular as him, but he was strong enough that he looked like he could wrestle a man down easily. He was currently clothed head to toe in his armor, with metal gloves on and a sword strapped to his side. Sir Dain had bright eyes and dark brown hair, with thick eyebrows that were currently lowered in a scowl. He glared out at them threateningly, and his face seemed to darken upon spotting Asher, “There you are you good for nothing boy. You were supposed to be here a candle mark ago, where were you?”

“I’m s-sorry sir. The l-laundry room was very f-f-full today, a-and I got c-caught up.” Asher did not make eye contact with the knight in front of him and seemed to be trying to stay out of arm's reach.

Merlin frowned.

Sir Dain noticed the movement of his lips and stared at him nastily out of the corner of his eye, “And what are _you_ doing here?”

Hoping that this was just a case of the knight having a bad day (but knowing instinctively that this was not the case), Merlin smiled his normal right smile, “I came to help Asher here as his load looked a bit too heavy for someone his age. I hope you don’t mind. I’m Merlin by the way.”

He eyed Merlin with obvious disdain before opening the door sharply and gesturing to the room behind him, “Well don’t just stand there like idiots. The boy has work to do.”

Asher darted in the room quickly, and Merlin followed behind him at a more normal pace, looking around for a place to set the laundry. He decided on setting it on a chair near the small table in the corner of the room. He turned to look at the knight, “I have a bit of free time before I have to go back to serve my master. Do you mind if I help Asher with his duties?”

Normally at this point Merlin would have just left to go check on Leon and the other knights traveling with Arthur, but Merlin didn’t feel comfortable leaving the knight alone with the boy who was beginning to get a slight quiver in his hands.

“Yeah, sure whatever.” Sir Dain waved a hand without bothering to look Merlin in the eye. He looked over at Asher, “I’m almost out of water boy, go refill the jug.”

“O-of course s-sir.” Asher had been stuttering ever since they had entered the room, a sharp contrast to his earlier at-ease behavior. Merlin was not liking this one bit.

And then, as if the world was conspiring against him, the situation got worse. As Asher went to pick up the jug, his shaking hands got the best of him. The jug hit the floor with a crash, the ceramic shattering into pieces, and the water that was left in the jug spilling all over the floor. Before either servant could do anything but stare at it in surprise, Sir Dain whipped toward Asher at the sound.

“YOU STUPID _IDIOT!_ ” Sir Dain roared at the child, face turning an angry red.

Asher _trembled_. “I-I’m s-s-s-sorry s-s—”

“DON’T TALK BACK TO ME!” A loud smack rang throughout the room, and it took Merlin a second to realize what had happened.

Sir Dain had slapped his servant with his metal gloves still on. He had _slapped a **child**_. The slap was so hard that Asher flew back a few feet to land on the floor.

Merlin saw red.

Before Merlin could even think properly, he had already strode across the room and punched the knight right in the face. Sir Dain stumbled back in surprise and pain before he looked up at Merlin with fury, “Did you just punch me!?!?”

Merlin was so angry he couldn’t have stopped his words if he tried. “Yeah, I did. Do you have a problem with that?”

“You just punched a _knight_.” Sir Dain emphasised.

“And _you_ just slapped a _child_.” Merlin emphasised back while poking him in the chest. 

__Asher, from where he was lying on the floor, stared up at them with an undefinable mix of emotions in his eyes, but his face was lit up in horror on Merlin’s behalf. He was clutching his face in his hand, but Merlin could see that his face was already bruising nastily underneath. His eyes met Merlin’s for a moment, and they seemed to say: _Please stop. Please don’t get in trouble for me.__ _

__Unfortunately, it was not a request Merlin could follow._ _

__Sir Dain’s face got so red that it looked like he had stopped breathing for a moment. His gloved hands clenched, and Merlin braced himself for a blow he was sure to come… but then he paused. A nasty smile overcame the knight’s face. He looked Merlin dead in the eyes, his own flashing darkly, “I would punish you myself, but there’s only one thing to do when it comes to actions taken against a knight.”_ _

__Merlin knew what was coming. Asher’s eyes widened in horror, and the knight smirked. “I think it’s time to go visit the king.”_ _

* * *

__Sir Dain had proceeded to drag Merlin by the upper arm as painfully as possible to the throne room. Merlin did nothing to stop him, only glancing back to see if Asher was following them or not._ _

__He was._ _

__When they reached the throne room, it was to see Arthur and his delegation of knights standing before King Rodrick, who sat on his throne welcoming them. They all whipped around in surprise when Sir Dain entered the room. Arthur looked exasperated for a moment, as if expecting them to say Merlin had used magic to turn all the tapestries bright oranges and yellows. (Which, hey, had only happened once during a delegation and was an _accident_.) Of course, they were all in for a surprise when the knight practically threw Merlin to the ground._ _

__King Rodrick stood up sharply at the vehement interruption, “Sir Dain, what is the meaning of this?”_ _

__“This _servant_ punched me in the face, unprovoked!” Sir Dain loudly declared._ _

__Around the hall there were gasps of surprise and whispers of outrage. Merlin didn’t even need to look at Arthur and his knights to know that they were probably looking at the knight in disbelief. For clarity, Arthur asked, “Merlin, is this true?”_ _

__“No! I did hit him but if was in defen—”_ _

__“You see!” Sir Dain interrupted loudly, “The servant admits it himself! He—”_ _

__“He hit a child!” This time it was Merlin’s chance to interrupt. “He hit a child while wearing his metal gloves for no reason than him accidentally dropping a pitcher of water.”_ _

__Arthur glanced to where Merlin had pointed at Asher. The whole left side of the boy’s face was a horrible mix of black and purple bruising. Arthur turned back to the man angrily, “What do you have to say for yourself, knight!”_ _

__“The servant lies!” Sir Dain stated proudly, clearly expecting his word to be believed over a servant’s, “I don’t know how the boy got injured, but it was this servant here who hit _me_. You can clearly see the mark on my face.”_ _

__Sir Dain’s face _was_ indeed badly bruised as well. Merlin had only held back enough in his punch to not break his nose, but he _had_ caused the knight’s nose to bleed heavily. A servant ran forward with a towel to staunch the blood flow, and Sir Dain made sure to act polite to them in contrast to his earlier actions._ _

__King Rodrick looked over at the boy by the wall before glancing back at the knight. He frowned._ _

__Merlin knew what the man was thinking. Arthur may be a good man and a great king, but not everyone was as fair as him. Merlin already knew from years of prior experience that no one ever believed the servant. It was his own impulsive actions that got him to this point, so he was not surprised at the king’s next words._ _

__“For this disrespect, you shall get 20 lashes!” King Rodrick declared loudly, his voice carrying throughout the hall._ _

__King Arthur immediately stepped forward to protest, “No! This is preposterous. This knight is clearly lying! You can see the bruising on the boy’s face. If you only asked him what hap—”_ _

__“I accept.”_ _

__Everyone in the hall turned to where Merlin was kneeling before the King, head bowed and hands clasped in front of him. Both kings stared at him in surprise, and when they next spoke it was in unified confusion, “What?”_ _

__Merlin gritted his teeth in anger at the situation but gathered his courage and lifted his head, “I accept the punishment. Gladly.”_ _

__For a moment the room was silent, and King Arthur’s mouth opened and closed in continued surprise. Despite himself, King Rodrick was intrigued, “You are willing to accept the punishment for disrespecting my knight?”_ _

__“He _ **deserved it**_!” Merlin shouted with so much vehemence that it surprised even himself, but he stood by his statement. “He slapped his servant, a mere _boy_.”_ _

__“Merlin!” Arthur hissed at him. His blue eyes practically begged Merlin to shut up for once. “I know what this man has done is horrible, but are you really willing to take 20 lashes for your actions against him?”_ _

Merlin turned his head to stare Arthur dead in the eyes, his own blue eyes bright in the sunlight streaming from the hall’s windows, “For a child? _**Always.**_ ” 

__He then turned to give King Rodrick the same piercing look, “I accept your punishment glady and without complaint, your Majesty. I apologize for my disruption to your meeting, though not for my actions.”_ _

__“You have no regrets?” King Rodrick asked, lifting an eyebrow._ _

__“I would be a shameful man indeed to regret coming to the defence of a child, sire.” Merlin replied, as if it were that simple. Maybe it was._ _

__Those around the hall murmured in interest and grudging respect. If it were true what he said about this knight (and perhaps it was if the evidence were to be believed over a knight’s word), then he was a brave man indeed for being willing to speak out, especially as a mere servant. King Rodrick himself couldn’t help but be impressed, though he made no showing of it on his face. He turned to the closest knight, “Go get the whip.”_ _

__Normally this would have been done outside, but King Rodrick wanted to see what Merlin would do when faced with his actions right here and now, in front of those he worked for and in front of a foreign court. Would he back down now? Plead for mercy to absolve himself of pain and embarrassment? Would a servant’s word hold true, if he was faced with immediate consequences?_ _

__King Arthur was quick to turn to him in anger, “No! I will not have you punish him for his actions. This is insanity!! Twenty lashes for an insu—”_ _

__“Arthur.” Yet again this manservant boldly interrupted his king, and to King Rodrick’s surprise there was no formal address attached. King Arthur turned to look at him. The servant’s voice was quiet but firm. It brooked no arguments, even from a king, “You will let me do this. You will not make my choices for me.”_ _

__The look on King Arthur’s face was raw and more open than King Rodrick had ever seen. The pain he had on behalf of his servant was real. But as his eyes flickered over Merlin’s face, his resolve wavered. He looked one more time, as if to assure himself of the man’s decision, before he nodded. “No. I will not make your choice for you.”_ _

__When a knight ran in carrying a whip, King Arthur stepped back silently, though hesitantly. The faces of his surrounding knights mirrored his own. They would not interfere, but they would not be doing so gladly. In fact, they all looked as if _they_ were about to face the punishment, not the servant. King Rodrick turned to the man kneeling before him, “Remove your shirt and scarf.”_ _

__As the servant did so, he heard gasps around the hall. Scars littered his body. They did not seem to embarrass him. He wore them as a knight wore their battle wounds, for that is what they surely were. His companions did not seem surprised to see them, though they were clearly upset. On his front was a large, circular burn mark that could have only been made with magic. In the reflection from one of the mirrors that stood at the back of the hall, King Rodrick could see other lash marks on his back. The most impressive mark, however, and the most terrifying, was the serket sting that covered his lower back. This man must surely have magic, and powerful magic at that, to have survived such a thing._ _

__Yet again, King Rodrick was impressed. He almost called off his knight, but the test was not yet completed. As the servant removed his scarf, one of the younger knights at Arthur’s side ran forward to collect his clothing, “Lord Emrys, please let me hold your things.”_ _

__“Thanks, Mordred.” The man smiled up at him fondly, holding out his things, “But you know you can call me Merlin, you silly child.”_ _

__If King Rodrick had not been trained his whole life how to keep his cool in surprising situations, he would have gasped out loud. As it was, his breath froze in his chest for a moment, and he made eye contact with his court sorcerer across the hall. The woman stared at him for a moment, wide-eyed, before nodding. _Yes,_ her look said, _this is Emrys.__ _

__King Rodrick turned his head back to Emrys sharply, needing to hear the words from his lips, “What did he call you?”_ _

__Emrys raised his eyebrows for a moment, making eye contact with the curly-haired man at his side, before he looked back, “Emrys. It’s my druid name.”_ _

___By the triple goddess, King Rodrick thought, _how am I not dead for this insult to him._ “And you… still intend to take the lashes?”_ _ _

___Emrys tilted his head to the side like a curious bird, “Yes, of course sire, my mind has not changed in the last minute.”_ _ _

____But mine has._ King Rodrick thought. “But you are the most powerful magic user in the world, will you not stop us? Or did you intend to punish my kingdom for my actions only after the blows had landed?”_ _ _

___“I intend to do _no. such. thing._ ” Emrys remained kneeling, but his posture changed. Suddenly in the blink of an eye, he looked not like a thin, unassuming manservant but like a warrior that had been scarred in endless battles and yet was ready for another fight. He sat tall, shoulders drawn back, and the Knight Mordred at his side showed all the awe on his face that King Rodrick was trying desperately to hide on his own. “I am a man of my word. Whether servant or sorcerer, knight or king, I care not for titles. I stand by my actions against your knight in the same way I did as if you still thought me a powerless servant.”_ _ _

___“I still am a servant in fact, despite my power, and I still stand by my ideals. To hit a child is a crime for which I will make no excuse nor turn a blind eye.” Emrys made firm eye contact with King Rodrick at this sentence, and he had to struggle not to look away like a guilty child, “I do not regret my actions in hitting your knight in turn. If that is to be the only punishment he will get, then at least he will deal with the same bruises his servant obtained. Deal out your punishment as you had intended. There will be no retribution on my behalf, not by me nor my companions.”_ _ _

___King Rodrick looked down at the floor for a long moment, thinking. It was shameful of him, to have continued even this long to make the man think he was to punish him. It was cruel of him to do this in such a public place, in front of his own companions and in front of the whole court. Though he had not known of the man’s scars, it was not fair of him to reveal them so publicly. If his mother and father were still alive today, they would have been ashamed of him._ _ _

___Finally, he looked up and allowed his guilt to show up on his face. He could see King Arthur and Emrys both start in surprise and make eye contact, “I did not want to believe your words, that a knight of mine could act so cruelly, but I did believe you. Even from the very beginning, when I still thought you naught but a servant, I still knew you to be speaking true. You may not believe me, but I never intended to give you the lashes. I was curious, despite myself, and wanted to know what kind of man you were. I wanted to know how far you would go.”_ _ _

___King Rodrick paused to take a deep breath, “I have found you to be a good man. You are kind and just to come to the defense of a child, for anyone for that matter. Most of all though, you were right. Knight Dain will be punished for his actions against the boy, and he shall make recompense, this I _swear_ by my honor as a king. And though you may not believe me, I apologize for my actions in this matter. I stay my hand not out of fear of your wrath but because of the goodness of your actions.”_ _ _

___When King Rodrick finally gathered the courage to look up, to immense his disbelief he saw only mercy in Emrys’ eyes. His words came like the sound of trickling water in a desert, “I forgive you for your actions and thank you for the recompense your knight shall pay. Most of your people are good, and you are as well I sense, but that is never an excuse for inaction.”_ _ _

___“No, it is not.” King Rodrick nodded. It felt like talking to his mother, with her sharp reprimands, soft teachings, and mercy that he did not deserve. For the first time since his father’s recent death, it felt like home again._ _ _

___Though King Rodrick had felt lost for months, he could see now his future path laying out in front of him. He could see the lands blooming as they had under his parent’s rule, with his mother’s mercy and his father’s wisdom. He saw how he could continue their legacy. The first step? Taking care of this situation. The second step? Updating the trade agreements with Camelot, a kingdom blessed with a King who cared about his people and a wise warlock who stood at his side._ _ _

___And so, not knowing how best to move on, King Rodrick just did the best he could. He walked forward and held out a hand to the man in front of him, “Come, won’t you join me for these talks?”_ _ _

___The man reached out and grabbed his hand. “Of course.”_ _ _

___And Emrys? Emrys smiled._ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I've have been unashamedly reading BNHA fics for the past week straight, but then out of the blue my brain was like, 'You should write another Merlin fic.' and was like, 'Damn it, you're right.'


End file.
